


dinner rolls and mystery meats

by leiaamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: POV Original Character, Siblings, This Is STUPID, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaamidala/pseuds/leiaamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two Rogue Squadron pilots at dinner figure something out years before anyone's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner rolls and mystery meats

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this text post: http://noiceperalta.tumblr.com/post/136581012623/luke-definitely-at-some-point-on-hoth-holding

It had been two weeks since the Rebel Alliance had established its new base on Hoth, and at this point, everyone was frozen stiff. The unforgiving chill of the ice planet had quickly seeped into everyone’s bones, and some were still in the sick bay recovering from all kinds of maladies brought on by the extreme cold. Even the lucky ones who avoided the bouts of influenza could not escape the numbness that came with such low temperatures; and oddly enough, of all the different areas of the base, the place with the lowest morale was by far the mess hall. As it turned out, not being able to hold a fork properly made pilots pretty unhappy.

However, one pilot never seemed to run out of morale.

“Hey, Leia, look! We’re twins!”

Most people had learned to ignore this kind of thing by now—there was always something coming from that end of the hall—but Erek Scotian looked up from his plate and turned around to see Luke Skywalker leaning across his table, grinning at Princess Leia, holding two dinner rolls against the sides of his head. Erek couldn’t help but snort as Leia swatted at him, nearly knocking over her cup. She hadn’t worn that hairstyle in months.

When he turned back to his food, he noticed Tarn Riada, seated across from him, glancing in their direction.

Tarn rolled his eyes. “Y’know, they probably could be twins, the way they act.”

Erek raised an eyebrow. “Whaddya mean?”

“Just the way they’re always together, always know what the other’s thinking…Hell, sometimes they even look alike.”

“The cold’s getting to your brain, Tarn.”

“Whatever, man.”

***

“Did you know those two have the same birthday?”

“Who?” Tarn poked at the bland-looking meat (if that’s what it was) in front of him.

“The Skywalker kid and the Princess. They have the same birthday. Same year and everything.”

Tarn looked up to meet Erek’s eye. “How do you know?”

“It’s today. I overheard Rieekan mention it to someone. Said that he roped Solo into getting them a cake.”

“That’s crazy—wait, did Solo bake the cake himself?”

“That is not the intended takeaway here.”

“Then what is?”

“…Not sure.”

Tarn chewed his mystery meat thoughtfully.

***

One week later, as the two of them faced stale bread and questionable meat once again, Tarn suddenly gasped, startling Erek.

“Holy Force, she’s adopted,” breathed Tarn, his eyes wide, staring at nothing in particular.

“What in the—who?”

“The Princess,” he said, after he had collected himself, “she was a war orphan. Everyone knows that.”

“So?”

“The kid’s an orphan too.”

It took Erek a minute. Finally—

“Oh. Oh, Force.”

They stared at each other, wide-eyed, for a full minute, before looking back down at their plates and finishing their meal in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Their secret probably died with them on Hoth ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ OR they lived and when everyone found out the truth they shared a sweet high five. You decide.
> 
> If you didn't notice, I sort of mish-mashed names of actual Rogue Squadron members with names generated by one of them Star Wars name generator things. These guys only exist in my mind, and now on the internet. This idea popped into my head and I wrote it in an hour. I spent longer than that deciding on a title. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
